


Words Leave Scars

by messysart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Dark Magic, Gaius is a concerned dad, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin keeps quiet, Oblivious Arthur, Scars, Servants, Spells & Enchantments, injured merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messysart/pseuds/messysart
Summary: Merlin investigates the new kingdom who came to Camelot for a treaty to see if they are up to something. Though nothing would have prepared him for what's to come...





	Words Leave Scars

Just like any other day in Camelot, Merlin was looking for something off about the sudden arrival of another kingdom. It was something he got used to finding out after all those years. All would seem nice and dandy while the princesses, or to summarize, people who entered the palace would seem overly kind and happy until they would deem the area safe to plot against the very kingdom who reassures their safety. They would either want sweet revenge for something the king was falsely accused of **or** enchanting said prat and trying to marry him with a creature of magic to take control of Camelot. The scars adorning Merlin's body was more than enough proof that it was safe to say, he was getting tired of his secret job.

As the carriage arrived, he watched as Arthur -ever the gentleman - stepped forward to give the princess a hand and kissed it once she carefully stepped out. She chuckled with her royal smile and the servant cringed a bit inside. He wondered if the reason why she was undoubtedly faking a smile was that she was planning a wedding inside that head of hears. The servant boy who was almost as scrawny as him but a head-length shorter took the heavy-looking bags from inside the transport and put them on the floor with great effort. He glanced at the princess and she gave a curt nod to him. Seemingly understanding the idea, the boy moved quickly inside after grabbing one of the bags. Arthur returned to his position on top of the stair after he chatted with the king and whispered how a servant like him normally must act as the princess'. After every good deed he had done, this was how he was rewarded. The pratty king ordered his humble servant to handle the rest of the bags and walked back in with King Frederick of The Kingdom of Laiden.

\----------------

If he didn't dislocate any of his arms while holding Arthur's armor or helping the Knight of Camelot in the matters of bandits before, he was going to now. In between all the seemingly average-looking bags, there was a small box which was well decorated. As he took his duties to his advantage and looked at the box more closely, he saw forest green rune letters in between the dark blue. So whatever it was inside the box was just so important that it was magically sealed.

It was no secret that The Kingdom Of Laiden used magic if necessary. If Merlin had a say in the matter, it was a perfectly good idea. The sorcerers wouldn't fear to get executed for no reason and wouldn't break any law. Every sorcerer who comes into the kingdom to swear loyalty to the king so they would be able to use magic for difficult matters as well. It was a fair trade between the two. The sorcerers would also be called to use their magic to enchant the royal family's water so they would not get sick or poisoned. But bringing some of their magic into Camelot in a sealed box... Seemed very suspicious.

Something was going on here and Merlin was going to get to the bottom of this before anybody gets harmed. He chanted a few words under his breath to open the lock but to no avail. Just as he was about to take a deeper look into the seals to see if he could change them for his purposes, the servant boy from before entered the chambers. His eyes were on the floor as if he was waiting for his punishment but when no familiar sound reached his ears, he looked up. They stared into each other's eyes before the look of curiosity on the shorter boy became that of a shock. And then fear.

**"Don't touch that!"**

He shouted to Merlin as he ran to get the box away from him, only to be short of reach. His hand stayed stuck a few inches away and no matter how hard he tried to push forward, an invisible wall kept him away. Seemed the thing inside was top secret and the servant was said to be away from it. Merlin did what he thought of doing for the few minutes that the servant struggled.

"What is inside the box?"

The servant whimpered as if he was burned and kept his mouth shut. He feared the box and was silenced to keep it a secret. This meant that it would most definitely harm Camelot if it was let out. The warlock didn't have enough time to press the issue for the servant bolted out the door to probably call for the king or the princess. Merlin didn't dare to shout behind him because he knew that would just create more problems. He was already barging inside the visitors' chambers and looking where he shouldn't have. He decided to leave the small chest where he found it and make an escape before the door slammed shut and the princess slowly walked in, fixing Merlin to the ground with her gaze.

"So you think the chest is for the king. You know boy, I couldn't figure out whether you are too brave and loyal or simply stupid and careless."

She was angry and she had the right to do so. Though it felt nice to be appreciated for the risks you're willing to take. She smirked. "So that was her REAL smile." he thought.

"This box is no of no concern for Camelot, for it is simply for my insolent servant. You see, I have a way to handle my useless servant and this just so happens to be how. But you were just so curious. If you wanted to see the contents of the box, you should have just told me so, boy. You know what, I'm going to show you anyway."

He wasn't so curious now. The glint on her eyes was gone now. They were cold and black like it was looking right inside his heart. But despite feeling the chill of the tension in the air, he had a kingdom and a certain king to save. He nodded. Because if even he couldn't handle what was to come and get rid of it, then who possibly could? After seeing the warlock's steady gaze, she smiled more, amused. She started drawing on the back of the box and the seals opened one by one. She explained that the magic inside shouldn't get in contact with the air so the seals. Though just as she finished drawing and turned her eyes back to his while opening the lid, his magic warned him of the dark aura. This was illegal, unacceptable magic. The air whooshed around him and danced as if it was very much alive. He felt it seeping ho his body and making a home there. He could feel the magic push against his own and finally settled for just his skin. He was surprised that the magic didn't hurt. But he just couldn't relax for some reason.

"As I said, this is for my servants and maids only. You can feel that it doesn't hurt in any way. **BUT!**"

She chuckled evilly.

"If you are called names, did anything against your orders or cussed to in any way... It's better if I just give you an example."

She closed the box and the seal closed itself once again, ready to use for another soul after some time.

"You, are completely useless." She said.

Merlin would have laughed at her for he had heard far worse from his master if he didn't suddenly feel like a knife pierced his back. He let out a gasp and raised his arm to see if it had been real. And sure enough, he felt the cut and the wetness that came from his blood. He gaped at the princess for the hundredth time. She seemed proud of herself and called for his servant to clean up the place. Merlin walked quickly to the door but was stopped for just a few seconds to hear:

"Good luck from now on, boy. This will last for about a month so try not to die by then."

And then she let him leave.

\------------------

**"GAIUS! You won't believe what had happened! The princess had a chest with runes carved on it and I tried to open it up to investigate but the servant caught me and ran to let her know that I wentinsidetheroomandtriedtofindoutwhat'sinitandsherushedinonlyto-"**

"Merlin, I can't possibly understand what you're saying if you keep talking this fast."

"Sorry. So-"

He took a deep breath and told him what had happened from the very beginning. Gaius listened intently and nodded every once in a while until he realized what this had meant for Merlin. Everyone in the castle already knew of Arthur's friendly banter with his servant. Only this time, it won't be so friendly to Merlin anymore. They went to get the right salves for the cut on Merlin's back as they kept talking about what to do for the next month.

"We have to fix this immediately Gaius. I could actually die before the time is up. Arthur could kill me without knowing about it!"

Not even a single book could explain what this magic was about and how it came to be. Therefore they couldn't find any way to lift it before it's time either. They both sighed in defeat before Gaius had to go out to get ingredients for dinner. Merlin, however, was completely lost and deep in thought. He dreaded going to Arthur's chambers tonight. He had to be extra careful not to anger the blonde clotpole, which was going to be a challenge.

\---------------------

Merlin entered the chambers with the tray full of Arthur's dinner in hand. He bowed and waited for his introductions. He was right on time unlike before, which meant that he would be spared from any comments about the matter. 

"What are you doing Merlin? You don't normally bow to me."

Merlin cringed at himself for doing it because Arthur was right. Even if he cared for Arthur and was loyal to him all the way, he would never bow to him while in the privacy of Arthur's room, unless there was a special occasion or he meant to mock.

"Sorry, Arthur. Just decided to be a good servant to you for once."

"Don't call me Arthur, Merlin. I know you're not so stupid to not know your place."

He sensed the knife-like sensation and felt the dark magic pierce the skin of his left leg. He winced but kept it a bay but biting his lip. Leve it to the king to insult him the second he sees his servant. Arthur must have seen the pained face but didn't give it a thought before smirking. AND YES, HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO SMIRK. Normally, Merlin would respond with another witty remark but he just didn't feel like treating to more wounds today. He put the tray on the table and arranged Arthur's desk a little so it would all fit. After he was done, he slowly turned back to the king and bowed once again.

"Excuse me, sire. I didn't think. Your dinner is served."

He kept his eyes on the carpet and hoped to all magical beings out there that Arthur would let him leave. He walked to the door but Arthur stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Why are you going to? Didn't you want something from me, bowing and acting all servant-like? Go on, tell me."

"No, I do not want anything from you, your majesty. And I believe acting like a servant is my job. I will be coming back in an hour to retrieve the tray and the plates. Now if you'll excuse me, sire..."

"Merlin."

"Yes, sire?"

"You know I was joking about the whole "don't call me Arthur" thing, right? You really are stupid if you didn't get that."

Merlin hissed again as another cut went straight across his thigh. Arthur was paying attention this time, but not in the right way.

"Did you fall before coming to my chambers again? Honestly, Merlin, you should not dirty the floors."

Arthur chuckled to himself and looked all proud as if he had found the most amazing comeback while Merlin was suffering from the new cut on his knee. He staggered and held the side of the table to regain his breath. The cuts weren't so deep to hurt his internal organs but it was deep enough to know that the blood would start to seep through his pants soon and he desperately wanted to run to his room so Arthur would not see what was happening. So he turned to Arthur with an expression of hurt and anger mixed to together to say:

"Stop calling me stupid and eat your meal. **SIRE.**"

And left the chambers in a rush. By the time he arrived at his room, the blood was visible on the outside. So he took off his breeches and tried to scrub the blood off. Gaius came to his room half an hour later and gasped. He went to the cabinets to get the gauze and the salve. They worked together to close the wound and Merlin sighed at Gaius' pitying gaze. After it was done, he didn't have any appetite left to Gaius reluctantly let him go to a night of restless sleep.

\---------------------

As the weeks passed, a few of the cuts healed perfectly while some kept reopening and finally turned to scars. Last week, for example, he practically sprinted to Gaius and threw himself onto the patient bed. Gaius had treated to his cuts for hours, stitching some up before the connecting cuts opened wider. Later on, Leon asked what had suddenly happened to his cheek while they were having a break from hunting. He quickly covered it up and looked around, spotting Arthur talking with Gwaine, clearly pointing at him. He smirked like he always did. Merlin grumbled and made up some lie about cutting it with the leather of the horse saddle earlier. Leon thankfully didn't press it further and went to join Lancelot and Elyan's conversation.

Gwen found out a few days later while the two of them were watching The Knights of Camelot train. Arthur must have made a comment about Merlin's inability to fight and a long cut suddenly appeared right where Gwen had been holding onto. She had been terrified that she had done something bad to him and was going to alert the knights before Merlin shushed and reassured her that it wasn't her doing. There was no way he could lie through something so obvious so he just told her in hushed whispers about what had happened and why it was this way. She didn't approve of not telling to the king but he promised her that it would be over soon. So she unwillingly swore to secrecy.

Though it had gotten worse when the tournament came.

Since he was responsible for all of the swords and the armors of The Knights of Camelot for there was apparently nobody else who knew who to clean it as well as him (He wondered how this could have been thought as a compliment), every mistake he made became the laughing stock of them. For the entire week, Merlin arrived at Gaius' chambers as if he had been attacked by a Griffin and Gaius was so sick of seeing him this way that after Merlin came back that night, even worse than he had been before if that was even possible and gave him a sleeping potion, he decided he had to tell Arthur what was happening. Forget the secrecy. Merlin almost died tonight.

Gaius climbed up the stairs slowly to go to Arthur's chambers. He greeted the two guards who watched the corridor to his room and opened the door. Just as he was about to ask for permission, a shirt was thrown his way with a grunt of "You're late.". He humbly dodged the piece of clothing and spoke up.

"Sire."

"Oh sh-. Gaius! Erm... Sorry about that... And, where's Merlin?"

He looked curious and he raised an eyebrow as if he was waiting for him to say he was at the tavern or he fell asleep. The old man sighed and answered:

"He won't be able to come up today, sire. He is resting."

"Gaius, you know I can't allow him to sleep away when he has a job to do. So call him up for me when you return, will you?"

"Sire, there's something that needs to be discussed. Right now."

Again, Arthur raised an eyebrow at that and stood up from his chair. He stood still for a moment to see if "the conversation" was going to be a short one. But by the stress in the physician's face, he could tell that he would not want to stand still for so long. He made a sign with his hand after he sat on his bed to affirm the fact that he was listening. 

"Sire, Merlin has been struck with dark magic by The Princess of Laiden"

"Gaius, that was almost three weeks ago. Are you sure you're not just covering for him?"

"I would never talk about magic if it wasn't absolutely necessary, I'm afraid. The magic... It's unlike anything I've seen before and how it works is very complicated."

So Gaius told Arthur about the whole ordeal between the princess and Merlin. He gave a few examples to when and how the scars appeared and how many he had seen. He also told him how Merlin came bak so bloodied the night and lost too much blood that he could have been dead if there was just one more cut. He also wanted to ask about what happened between them today but couldn't because he could see that Arthur's eyes had become empty. He looked intently to his headboard and asked in a low voice:

"Will he be able to wake up by the morning..?"

"There's no way to know for sure, sire. I should get back to my chambers. I believe I still might have some... work to do."

"Ah. Yes. Yes, of course." Arthur slumped down. Gaius stopped just one foot short of the door.

"Arthur, I know he's not the best manservant to you but I didn't know his actions upset you this much. I am not to interfere with the situation between you two but I hope you've learned that sometimes, words hurt more than weapons do."

And left Arthur with his thoughts.

\---------------------------------

It was afternoon when Merlin woke up. He rubbed his stitched and sore shoulder and blinked a few times to regain his clear sight. As he focused on the one blur, it quickly turned golden and he realized he was looking at Arthur's sleeping frame. He blushed and tried to get up quickly but took in a sharp breath as the cut on his feet stung with the movement. His legs, chest, arms, and back were home to small and large cuts. The long gash on his stomach was stitched. He wondered how many of them would turn to scars. His hisses and curses must've woken the king up for Arthur woke up slowly and fast-walked to Merlin's side.

"You're awake!"

"Of course I am.- I mean- yes, sire." He bit his lip.

"Oh you absolute dimwit- why didn't you te-"

Merlin winced as a cut opened on his arm and he couldn't help but cry out.

"Shit, I forgot. Sorry." Arthur drew into himself. 

"There's no point in hiding it anymore, isn't it."

"Well yes, Merlin. I can see your cuts." A curse was right on the tip of his mouth and Merlin was happy that he managed to hold it in. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Well, we just recently made a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Laiden. It would have been war."

Arthur sighed. Of course, he was right. Merlin always thought ahead of time as if he was a seer. He kept his pain to himself just for the people to not get worried. He would live a month full of pain instead of telling the person who caused it to be safe. He was just sad that he could have killed his servant had it not been for Gaius. Yes, he was sad. And he owed both of them an apology.

"You are to rest until most of your injuries are healed. You will also tell me **everything** from now on, understood?"

"Yes, sire."

"Call me Arthur unless there is someone from the court nearby. And don't you **DARE** scare me like that again, Merlin. You are not to die from anything other than old age. That's an order."

Merlin snickered and smiled for probably the first time in three weeks.

"I'll try, Arthur."

"You better." Was all the answer he could get. Arthur stood up, looked at his scars for a few seconds and then kissed Merlin's head before bolting out of the room. "See you then!"He shouted.

"Huh? HUH?! Wait- ARTHUR! Come back here!!!"


End file.
